Maybe The Girl Next Door
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Liberty Rae Reagan is a graphic novelist from Texas, and childhood neighbor of Nick Stokes. When she gets stuck with the plot of her next book she decides to take a trip to Las Vegas and pay a surprise visit to her life long best friend, but Rae's visit isn't as simple as she thinks when one event sets the path for the rest of her future. (Short story-ish. Snippet like.)
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Chapter 1:

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Jillian," Rae giggled into her cell. "I brought it with me, I promise to give it to him. Wait, you didn't tell him I was dropping into town did you?"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Rae closed her '05 Ford Focus's trunk and started her trek down the block for the crime lab.

"Of course not, sweet heart. You wanted it to be a surprise after all," Jillian replied.

"Thank you. It's been years, and I really want to see his reaction," Rae smiled.

"If you can, send me a picture," Jillian laughed.

"I will. Buh-bye."

"Bye Darling."

As she hung up Rae scurried across a crosswalk that had a green light, and shoved her phone into her purse. Adjusting her two bags on her right shoulder the dark redhead hurried her pace towards the Las Vegas Police Department and crime lab where her oldest and longest friend worked.

It had been almost four years since they had last met up, it didn't help that he had moved all the way to Nevada from Texas. They exchanged the occasional email and phone call, but for Rae it hadn't been enough lately. Her life had fallen into a dull rut, and she knew spending time with her old best friend could fix that.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Yeah, I'm here visiting," Rae answered.

The kind older woman opened a folder pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rae with a soft smile. "Fill this out and I'll give you a visitors' badge," she explained.

"Thank you," Rae said with a friendly smile.

After taking the form Rae stepped off to the side, pulled a pen out of her purse, and filled it out. Pushing her stone gray rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose she handed the form back to the woman who glanced over it before eyeing Rae skeptically.

"Liberty?" she questioned.

Nodding her head Rae said, "Yes, that's my name. My mom went into labor on the Statue of Liberty, and my dad thought it was a sign. If you would could you put my name on the badge as Rae Reagan? It's the name I go by."

With a muffled snicker the attendant set the form in a wire basket then began writing something on a small plastic looking rectangle. When she finished she handed it to Rae with a polite business like nod.

"Thank you," Rae said.

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

Pinning the visitors badge to her thin purple sweater Rae began making her way into what looked to be a science lab. She peered through the glass walls watching the lab techs working with chemicals, computers and the torso of a jelly man. Pausing she stared at a gray haired man who swung a pair of sewing scissors at the yellow gel, stabbing him repeatedly.

 _That was weird,_ Rae thought.

Turning she continued down the hall searching fore her friend, but he didn't seem to be around. After peeking into Ballistics Rae turned around to search the other labs again, but she didn't get very far as a spiky blond guy stood in her way. He was wearing a white lab coat over t-shirt and jeans that didn't exactly scream professional scientist.

"Hello, hey. Um, are you lost?" he asked.

"No, I'm just looking for someone," Rae replied.

"Oh, who? Maybe I can be of some help," he smiled a little too widely.

"Nick Stokes," she answered.

The guy's shoulders slumped as he ran a hand over his hair. His smile returned to being just friendly as Rae adjusted the canvas bag on her shoulder. The movement caused a huge waft of its contents to fill the air and make Rae's mouth water.

Just as the guy across from her was about to speak a loud "Hoot," sounded drowning out his voice. Rae knew who it was before even turning around, but that didn't change her excited expression when she saw him.

"That can't be my mom's double fudge peanut brownies I smell," Nick said.

Smirking Rae said, "Brownie. It was a long drive from Austin."

Nick's face lit up when he saw Rae's face, his arms opening wide for a hug that she was gratefully jumped into. Nick gave the best hugs, a bad break up her junior year was proof of that.

Breaking apart Nick asked, "What are you doing here Rae? When did you get into town?"

"Just visiting, and I arrived twenty minutes ago," she answered happily. "I haven't even checked into my motel yet."

"Woah, no. You're not staying at a motel, I have room at my place," Nick stated.

"Nicky, you don't have to do that. I'm fine staying at a motel. I'm not here for long," Rae said.

"All the more reason why you're not," he countered.

Inching their way between them the lab coat guy and the tall darker skinned man that had been walking with Nick eyed the reunion before exchanging looks themselves.

"Girlfriend?" lab coat guy asked.

"What?" Nick and Rae both gasped.

"No, this is Little Liberty Rae Reagan, my neighbor from back home," Nick explained.

"Oh, the girl who could fit olives up her nose," the other guy said.

Flushing a dark scarlet Rae smacked at Nick who chuckled and batted her attack aside.

"I can't believe you told people," she complained.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think you'd ever know," Nick said.

Rolling her azure blue eyes she muttered, "Jerk."

"Ignoring the jerk," the vested CSI said. He held a hand out to her with a warm smile as he introduced himself. "I'm Warrick Brown, it's nice to meet you Rae," he said.

"And I'm Greg," the lab coat guy smiled.

Rae shook Warrick's hand first, then Greg's before turning back to Nick who was still nursing a smirk.

"It's good to meet you both. I'm sure he's a handful to work with," Rae said. She gestured to Nick with her thumb while he leaned toward her canvas bag sniffing the air.

"Hey," Nick said. "I am a delight."

"Come on Mr. Delight, we have work," Warrick chuckled.

He pulled Nick by the shoulder loop on his vest, maneuvering around Rae and Greg. Nick stumbled along for only a moment before he yanked free and grabbed his keys. Unclasping a bronze key from his collection he tossed it at Rae who caught it smoothly.

"You know my address right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rae nodded.

Walking backwards after Warrick Nick said, "Use that key and make yourself at home. I'll see you after my shift." As he began to disappear around the far corner he added, "And there better be some brownies left!"

Rae giggled as she brushed her long fringe out of her face and turned to leave. When a tap on her shoulder occurred she paused to see Greg still standing there with a half smile.

"Nice to meet you, and can I get one of those brownies? Nick praises them like their gold," Greg inquired.

'They are," she smiled.

Rae reached into her bag pulled out the heavy duty Tupperware container and opened it for him. There were still at least a dozen squares left after her binge on her way to Nevada. Greg took a corner piece, bit it and moaned in chocolatey bliss. Packing the treats back up the woman snickered to herself as she returned to leaving, Greg's reaction more amusing than anything she had seen in a while.

 _This was a good idea,_ Rae's inner voice told her. _Very good._

* * *

After arriving at Nick's place Rae unloaded her things into his living room then decided to take her friend up on his offer. Grabbing her toiletries bag Rae made her way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. The room reeked of man, from the shampoo and cologne to the pile of clothes and towels in the corner falling out of the hamper.

"Some things never change," Rae muttered happily to herself.

The shower was relaxing after almost 20 hours of the road. Rae had stopped only for food and bathroom breaks, wanting to get to Las Vegas as soon as possible. Once she was changed with her damp hair pulled back Rae curled up on the couch to watch some TV. She didn't even make it through the first commercial break when she fell into a heavy sleep.

Rae awoke to a pounding on the front door that she groaned at. Grumpily getting to her feet she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. When she saw who it was she unlocked the line of locks and opened the door.

"Good morning," Nick smirked at her.

Rae huffed as she shuffled aside to allow him entry. Crossing her arms she leaned against the wall while Nick kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket. Her eyelids were doing that tired drooping then shooting open thing they did when she was over tired and needed more sleep.

"Sorry I couldn't take you out to dinner, the lab has been pounded with cases lately," Nick said.

"Dinner? What time is it?" Rae yawned.

"It's 6:30. Have you been asleep the whole time?" Nick asked.

Rubbing at her eyes she said, "I showered."

"Still not a morning person," Nick chuckled as he patted the top of her head.

"Nope. I'm hungry," Rae groaned.

Clapping her on the shoulder Nick said, "Pancakes or waffles?"

"Don't be dumb," she countered.

"Waffles it is," he nodded.

As he made his way into the kitchen a smile curved Rae's mouth as she sleepily followed after him. Dropping into a chair at the table Rae folded her arms on top and laid her head on them as she watched Nick work. While mixing the batter he turned around to face her with a suspicious look in his hazel eyes.

"So what really brings ya to Vegas Liberty?" he questioned.

Groaning she replied, "Can't the interrogation wait until after waffles?"

"Not if you want the waffles," he said.

Rae beat her feet against the floor like a two year old before stretching out and leaning back in her chair. Flicking her head to the side to toss her loose hair out of her face she met Nick's calm gaze.

"Got bored at home. I needed a change, and my editor suggested a trip so here I am. Visiting one of my best friends in the liveliest cities," she answered.

Nick eyed her as he sat the bowl aside and switched on the waffle iron. "So you didn't come just for my world famous breakfasts," he said with a fake pout.

Perking up Rae said, "No, but it's a wonderful bonus."

Chuckling Nick returned to preparing breakfast while Rae tucked one leg under the other.

"So how long are you staying?" he asked.

"Don't know. I can work from just about anywhere, and I have no where else I really want to visit. So I'm here until you get annoyed of me," she winked at him.

As he started the first round of waffles Nick replied, "I'd never get annoyed of you, Rae."

"Isn't that what they all say before one eats the others cookies or wears the wrong underwear," Rae joked.

Glancing over his shoulder with an arched brow he said, "That happened once when we went camping."

"And you've never looked better in purple satin," she giggled.

"Hey, it was your dare," he said defensively.

"And I said that you. Andy never would have let me live down being topless, none of those guys would have," she chortled at the memory. Tilting her head to the side to get a better look at Nick's back as he cooked she leased a long sigh. "Ya know you were my hero that night," she admitted.

"You would have slugged Andy yourself if you had to. You were far tougher than those jocks gave you credit for," Nick said.

""Jocks?"" she giggled. "You were one of them if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Football."

"Look who's talking Miss Cheerleader," he retorted.

Catching his smirking gaze Rae rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "It was only for two years at JV level. I graduated in the art club thank you," she said.

"And how is the art degree treating you?" he challenged.

"I'm on my fourth graphic novel, thanks for asking. The series is doing great, I'm just in a slump," she explained.

"Writer's block?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I can't quite figure this one part out, so that's why I'm here. Clear my mind and pick on you," she said.

Turning around with a plate in each hand Nick said, "But I have the food."

"And you are the best," she praised.

Rae reached for the plate but Nick held it just out of her reach as he stood next to the table.

"Is that all?" he prompted. The familiar devilish grin on his face as Rae pouted for food.

""Nick is the king on high with the looks and moves to rule,"" she recited. Holding her hands out with wiggling fingers she added, "Food now Nicky, please."

Laughing the CSI handed over the waffles that Rae couldn't wait for. After setting his plate down in the spot across from her he stepped over to the fridge and grabbed the butter and syrup before taking two knives and forks from the drying rack next to the sink.

As he handed over the silverware Nick said, "I can't believe you still remember that form seventh grade."

Rae immediately set to work on buttering and cutting up her giant waffle, the sight and smell of food made her stomach growl and her mouth water.

"What do you mean forget? You had me saying that all the way up to our first year of college," she said.

"Well it sounded so much better than pretty please," he chuckled.

Drowning her breakfast in thick brown syrup she glanced up at Nick who was watching her closely. Must have been the investigator in him, focusing in on all the details.

Handing over the bottle of syrup she said, "I bet you don't remember our code word either."

"We had one didn't we. Let's see it started with a C didn't it?" he uttered in thought.

As the two ate Nick shot out ideas at what he thought was the word they used to use when they went out to the bars in Austin. It was their panic code that had saved Rae's butt more than once.

"Carolina?" Nick guessed.

"Nope," Rae shook her head.

"Come on, give me a hint," he said.

Rae was cleaning up after breakfast, which Nick had tried to stop but she had distracted him with the brownies that he loved.

Smirking over her shoulder she said, "Where's the fun in that? It's not every day I have the upper hand on Nick Stokes. This is a treat."

"You're having way too much fun with this," he commented.

"Damn straight, sweetheart," she beamed.

Picking up another brownie as he stood up Nick lightly bumped into Rae causing her to drop the plate she was cleaning and splash warm sudsy water down her front. Munching merrily on his double fudge peanut treat he walked away with a mischievous grin on his face that Rae stuck her tongue out at.

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter. I have the story broken up into parts to separate the major events of the story. Also look forward to the ending because I decided to do something different, and just make it funny.**

 **Please leave a review, they are truly helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

By the time Rae was done washing, drying and putting the dishes away Nick had made his way into the shower whistling a classic tune that she snickered at. When he left the bathroom to dress in his room Rae had claimed his coffee table as her own as she set up her outlines and laptop for work. Her shirt had been swapped for a dry one, a pencil was stuck in her twisted hair bun, another tucked behind her left ear, and a third sat in her right hand as she tapped the eraser against her cheek while reading over her plot and dialog.

Before Rae knew it several hours had gone by and Nick was asleep in his room and she hadn't made a dent in her work load. Groaning she removed all the writing utensils from her being, pulled a pair of jeans on, and took the house key Nick had given her. She had decided she needed some inspiration if her writer's block was ever going to go away.

With her purse thrown over her shoulder Rae hopped into her Ford and made her way into the glitzy Vegas that people dreamed to visit. She drove along the Strip several times, but she didn't want to get lost in a casino, so she headed just off the Strip. There was a museum that her editor had suggested when she mentioned that she was heading to Las Vegas, and Rae was eager to visit.

It was a museum dedicated to the early life of Vegas, with the mobsters and show girls. Rae's editor, Ronny, thought the place would help with the criminal back story to her main character, and give her outfit design ideas for when he needed to do some spying. Rae's face lit up upon entering the building, it held the 20's feel that she loved to incorporate into her art style. She spent almost an entire hour in the first room adding notes and doodles into her travel-sized sketchbook that she always kept in her bag.

While in the second room with a large collection belonging to a mobster named, Louie, Rae sat on one of the provided benches in the center of the room with her pad in her lap. Her hand was flying about the opened page as she drew her main character, Riddle Lang, in the same white suit Louis wore along with a sharp fedora. She loved the look on her half Asian beauty, it fit his dark humor and witty personality.

Suddenly there was a tap at her shoulder sending her heart drumming against her ribs, and a friendly voice at her side.

"Riddle Lang? Are you a Lucas Ryan fan?"

Turning around Rae came face-to-face with a familiar guy. Blond hair spiked, bright flirtatious brown eyes, and a half smile that sat nicely on his handsome face. When their gazes met the guy took a step back stunned while Rae tucked her pencil behind her ear.

"Ah, Liberty right? Nick's friend," he said.

"Call me Rae, please. And you're Greg, right? From the lab," she replied.

Holding out her hand they shook, Rae offering a small smile while Greg stood awkwardly next to her. As he retrieved his hand his gaze slinked back to her sketch where they analyzed her work.

Curious to know his thoughts Rae said, "So you're familiar with Lucas Ryan's work?"

Greg's face brightened again as he spoke. "Oh yeah! I love his work with the do-good underground syndicate, and the gang leaders polluting the world. Plus his art style is original with an almost Japanese undertone. Not to mention Riddle Lang in an interesting and complex protagonist," he praised.

Rae bit her bottom lip as she listened to him, her cheeks flushed at the excitement in his tone as he went on. Rae had met several fans in secret, but none ever spoke about her work the way Greg did. They were always dissecting her work in the middle of a bookstore and questioning why the guy never had book signings.

"You're quite the fan," Rae chuckled.

Scratching the back of his neck from embarrassment Greg said, "Yeah, guess you could say that." Lowering his hand he gestured to the sketch in her lap and added, "Your skill and style is very similar to his."

There was a very small group of people that knew Lucas Ryan was her pen name, Nick being one of them. He clearly was capable of keeping her secret from a fan of Greg's level. Tilting her head she took a hard look at him before concluding, _Who better to tell than a guy who works with cops._

Smirking Rae said, "It should, The Riddle's Game is my work."

Greg's face scrunched up in confusion, then twisted in denial before settling on shock all in the span of eight seconds. Rae sputtered a laugh as Greg's mouth tried to form words to the many questions dancing in his eyes. Tucking her pad under her arm Rae stood and held her hand out to him again making the meeting official.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Ryan," she said.

Greg fumbled to accept her hand, a new grin pulling at his lips as they shook. Excitement rolling off of him in waves that fueled Rae's already bright mood.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting Lucas Ryan. I mean you, I mean I can't believe Nick is friends with a popular graphic novelist," he rambled.

Retrieving her had Rae said, "Your words are flattering, but I wouldn't use popular."

"Really? Unpopular writers don't get their work published in eight languages, or have requests for more books," Greg countered.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear without the pencil Rae flushed while scuffing the toe of her shoe against the worn red shag carpet.

"You make it hard to be humble," she sighed awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm. . . I'm a big fan," he stammered.

"Don't get me wrong the praise fuels the ego, I'm just not use to hearing it come straight from the source. It's kind of strange," she admitted shyly.

They stood there in an awkward silence for what felt like forever before Greg ran a hand through his hair and spoke.

"Can I ask you some questions about your books?" he inquired.

"I'll answer what I can, but only if you can help me with some background images I need," she offered.

"Sure, I'd love to," Greg grinned.

As she tucked her work back into her purse Rae added, "This means I'm holding you to secrecy. If you tell the world my lawyer will eat you alive, and trust me Nick's mom isn't the sweet Southern bell her brownies make her seem to be."

Greg's eyes widened as he replied, "You have my word: mum."

Rae laughed, "You're funny."

"Thanks," he half smiled. "Um, you forgot," he began.

Lifting his hand he reached for the side of her face. The motion made Rae freeze and her heart to race nervously as she watched his hand disappear around her head and reappear. As it came back into view Greg was holding her forgotten pencil.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks. You have no idea how many pens and pencils I go through in a week because of this bad habit," Rae chuckled.

After taking the pencil Rae followed Greg through the rest of the museum answering his character questions while they stopped to ogle some of the historical exhibits. Rae was entertained by Greg's questions, they weren't like the letter or emails she received from the other fans. They were questions only a person who studied crime for a living would ask. It was like she was talking to Nick when she wanted to make sure there were no holes in her fictional science, but there always was. It was fiction for a reason.

They were stopped in front of a wall of pictures commemorating the greatest of mobsters' rides. Almost all of them had removable tops and flashy rims and girls to decorate them.

"Why write the good guys as bad guys?" Greg asked.

"Because it's always annoyed me at how black and white stories define the two sides, when in reality it's almost impossible to tell the two apart in the real world. I mean there are people who obviously work towards helping yet their work hurts more than they meant to. So the real question is are the good guys in my novels really the good guys?" she explained.

A cloudy realization crossed Greg's face. He lifted his hands, a habit he had when speaking or thinking, Rae quickly noticed. He was a hand-talker.

"Then is Riddle really a bad guy turned good or. . . Damn," he muttered.

"Did I actually make you speechless? I was starting to think that wasn't possible," Rae commented in amusement.

"Am I asking too many questions?" he nervously asked.

"No, not at all. You have me thinking about the reasons why I write TRG. I haven't done this since I started the original plot. It's a nice reminder," she said thoughtfully.

"Then I have one more question before we move on to you samples," Greg said.

Crossing her arms Rae raised her chin in a challenging stance. Her blue eyes bright with curiosity and exhilaration. It had been months since she had been so worked up over her job. One day in Las Vegas and Rae was already getting her mojo back.

"Bring it," she declared.

"What ever happened to Missy Wilde?" he inquired.

Rae's brows pinched together, the name not ringing any bells, but after some thought she recalled a minor character that only showed up in the second volume. A nerdy redhead with a science degree and a sweet tooth; Missy Wilde. Riddle had saved her from a hit on her life, and to repay him she hacked a secure government file and mixed him a lethal chemical injection that he was saving to use- Rae hadn't quite decided on who yet though.

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while. Everyone always asks Riddle and Kara are going to wind up together, or if he's gay for Hector," Rae chortled.

"Nope, Missy Wilde. Is she ever coming back, or is she just working for Ring Corp?" he questioned.

Rae eyed Greg as he eagerly awaited her reply. There were plenty of answers she could have given him, but being reminded of a very usable character got her mind working. Missy could fill the hole Rae had with Riddle receiving the info he needed to go after his next target, and she could also replace Teal who had to die. Missy had potential to neatly wrap up Rae's current open-ended plot.

"Honestly," Rae began. Meeting Greg's gaze her smile slipped away as a feeling of uncertainty took over. "I can't say. It's a good question though," she admitted.

"Should have known,"" he sighed. "She was very much a side character."

As his shoulders slumped Rae read something about Greg's reaction. It was a cute realization.

"You have a thing for the sassy redheaded type don't you, Greg?" she smirked. "Or is it the free willed scientist that you like," she teased.

"Wha-?" he flubbed for a response. His face took on a pink hue that amused Rae.

Patting his cheek Rae said, "Relax, I'm just joking. Lighten up."

Snapping out of it Greg composed himself as he said, "Redheads are nice."

Maybe if Rae didn't have auburn hair herself she wouldn't have found his statement so blunt or adorably flattering.

"Uh, how about those scenery samples?" she said stepping around him.

He was a fan, fans flirted, romances with fans never ended well, or so her Editor warned her. That was why Rae had the pseudonym, it saved her the trouble, but now she had broken her safety net.

"Right. What are you look for?" Greg nodded. He followed her out of the museum and into the afternoon Nevada heat.

"How about a burlesque shop," Rae blurted out without even thinking.

"Oh. . . Kay," Greg replied slowly.

* * *

Rae was tucking her camera back into her bad as they made their way back towards the museum where they had left their cars. She had gotten some great shots for her book, which Greg had inquired about but she couldn't say.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear Rae said, "Sorry again. I should have phrased that differently. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"I wasn't startled, just impressed at your work ethic," Greg said.

"Right," she giggled.

"No really. How many writers go out to Vegas just to take in the architecture instead of the gambling and shows," he challenged.

"With the growing internet, I guess not many," she admitted.

They shuffled along down a side street not far from the museum parking lot, soon they would part ways. And Rae was having a good time, it had been a while.

"So how long are you in town for?" Greg asked.

"Not entirely sure. I'll probably stay until I finish my draft, could be a week or it could be a month," she answered.

"Well if you need another tour I'd be happy to be your guide," he grinned.

They had just reached Rae's tiny Ford Focus, and she had energetic butterflies in her stomach. How long had it been since she had flirted with a guy? Several years, back before work took over all her time.

"For that to happen I'd need your number," she said with a soft blushing smile.

"I can help with that," he said.

After they exchanged cell phone numbers they shared an awkward farewell and went their separate ways. Rae was about five minutes away from Nick's place when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered it.

"Where's ya go?" Nick asked. He sounded groggy lie he had just woken up.

"Did some sightseeing. I'm on my way back now," she answered.

"How far?"

"Just passed Lilac Lane."

"Good, take Wesley and I'll meet you at the diner on the corner," Nick said.

Rolling her eyes Rae put on her directional so she could get in the turning lane. "You're lucky I'm starving. Some of us have work to do," she teased.

"I'll see you in five, Liberty," he joked back.

"See ya Nicky," she laughed.

Hanging up she took the turn down Wesley and tossed her phone in the passenger seat. A nice greasy burger sounded fantastic at the moment, with a nice tall chocolate milkshake. Her stay in Las Vegas was already turning her dull day-to-day into something much more interesting.

Getting out of the car Rae made her way into the retro diner the smell of coffee and fries a pleasantly familiar scent. As she made her way to a booth across the diner she bumped into a guy on his way out. He dropped his wallet and a bronze old fashion pocket watch at Rae's feet.

Kneeling down quickly she picked up the man's belongings and handed them over to him. "I am so sorry. I hope that beautiful watch isn't broken," she said.

"It's fine. It's stronger than it looks," the man said politely.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said standing.

"Have a good day Miss," he nodded.

"You too."

The man left and Rae took her seat . The waitress was quick to serve her and Rae ordered for her and Nick. When he finally arrived he was clearly dressed to head straight to work afterward.

"I ordered for you," she told him.

"Good or prank?" he questioned hesitantly.

"I resent that. I'm not the one that messes with food," Rae retorted.

"You put one habanero in a jelly donut and you never hear the end of it," Nick snickered.

Rae scoffed as she leaned against the table. "I totally forgot about that. I was referring to the cow tongue sandwich," she grumbled.

Nick's snicker grew to a full gut shaking laugh while Rae leered at him. "That was you idea too," he said between chuckles.

"Yeah and we were suppose to pull it on your older sisters not me," Rae pouted.

"I won either way," Nick proudly said.

Rae kicked at him under the table and Nick grunted. A pleased smile curled her lips as she scrunched her nose at him.

"Now I won," she hummed.

"not cute," Nick muttered. A faint smirk on his own face.

"Never try to be," she said.

"And here are your two chocolate shakes," the waitress announced on her arrival. She sat one down in front of either of them, and the straws in the middle of the table.

"Thanks," Rae said.

"Your food will be out shortly. Let me know if you need anything else," she said before leaving.

"Chocolate shakes and double cheeseburgers with home fries?" Nick inquired.

"Of course," she grinned.

"I knew there was reason we were friends," he smiled back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a week since Rae's arrival and Nick's house had become cleaner since her stay, and his bathroom was starting to smell more floral than musky. Though he barely saw her with his busy schedule she was always there when he returned home, usually with some sort of food waiting for him.

Now Nick was at work, marching through the lab looking for the evidence her had sent in hours ago. He spotted Greg in the back of DNA snickering to himself.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, Grego," Nick said from behind the DNA tech.

Greg jumped, pocketing his phone with fumbling fingers as he turned around to face the arms crossed and foot tapping CSI. Nick arched a brow at the younger guy as he stepped around him to get to the manila folder on the table while her stammered for an explanation.

"N-Nick, hey! I just paged you, I have your results right over here," he said. Grabbing the folder he opened it and handed it to Nick. "The blood on the knife was not a match to your vic, but the semen in the sheets was," he explained.

"I'm not surprised, the vic was shot. But this means we're looking for a bleeding murderer or a second victim," Nick said. He took the folder and glanced over the findings.

As the two of them stood there Greg's cell loudly buzzed twice in his pocket causing Nick to peer over at him with a teasing grin. Closing the file Nick eyed Greg who's hand was twitching to answer the messages.

"New girlfriend?" the CSI questioned.

"No," Greg replied a little too quickly. "Well maybe soon. She's amazing," he spoke almost in a jitter.

Smiling for the lab tech Nick asked, "Really? So who's the lucky lady?"

"Um," Greg stuttered. His phone went off again and a nervous sweat appeared along his brow. "It might be your friend, Rae Reagan," he mumbled.

Nick stared at him for moment before his face turned red and his brows furrowed. His jaw clenched, and his hands tightened on the evidence file.

"Liberty? When did you two exchange numbers?" Nick boomed.

"Last week at the Las Vegas founding museum," Greg answered.

"What?" Nick exclaimed mostly to himself.

"Rae is amazing, Nick. I can't believe you're friends with Lucas Ryan. She's smart, funny and she loves crime stories," Greg gushed.

"I'm well aware," Nick stated.

"So is it okay if I ask her out? Or would that be breaking bro-code?" Greg inquired.

Nick rolled his eyes at the term before turning to leave with his new lead.

"Is that a no?" Greg called after him.

"It's not my decision Greg," Nick replied.

When the CSI was out of sight the dorky DNA tech did a short victory dance before pulling out his phone to read Rae's texts.

I'd love to see the Godfather. It's 1 of my top 10 movies

I'll see you tomorrow :)

A wide grin split his face as he sent back;

Can't wait.

* * *

Rae was curled up on Nick's couch with a fresh carton of mint double chocolate ice cream and a hockey game on TV, when Nick came home. It was just after eight and there was a faint plastic stink wafting off of him. Plugging her nose she made a face at him as he strolled through the house.

"What is that smell?" she questioned in a nasally voice.

"The sweet stink of a closed case," Nick answered smugly.

"Smells like homecoming junior year when the soccer team made a giant rolling soccer ball sparkler," Rae commented.

Nick was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he sniffed at his shoulder and shook his head away from the thick scent.

"You're right. It's still ripe," he wheezed.

"Shower first, talk later," she urged.

Rae waved her spoon towards the bathroom desperately wanting the smell to go away so she could go back to enjoying her morning treat.

After gulping down half a glass Nick set the cup down and moved for the shower, but hesitated when he saw her. "Isn't it a little early for ice cream?" he asked.

"Nope," Rae answered with her mouth full.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to eat ice cream whenever I want."

"And date whoever?" Nick challenged.

Pulling the spoon out of her mouth Rae swallowed the scoop of ice cream as she arched a brow at Nick. When her mouth was clear she shoved the spoon into the carton and said, "Yes. As a thirty year old woman I think I am capable of deciding my own dates."

"Like Greg?" Nick said.

Rae sat her carton down next to her laptop and moved her feet to the floor as she eyed Nick. He didn't look mad or upset, it was the same look he gave her when she dropped cheerleading without telling him. It was a cross between a sad puppy and a disappointed parent, Rae hated that look.

"I'm not dating Greg. We're just hanging out for now," she said. "He's been helpful showing me around and he's pretty cool," Rae shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Nick planted his fists on his hips as his hazel eyes narrowed at her.

"Because I didn't know I needed to," she retorted. Getting to her feet Rae asked, "Nicky, are you saying I can't date Greg?"

Shifting his weight to his left leg Nick said, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I just wish you would have told me you were even talking to him. It was weird finding out about it at work."

Rae cocked her head to the side, crossed her arms and furrowed her brows at him. "Weird that a beautiful woman was hit on by a younger handsome guy?" she shot.

At that Nick laughed. The smell around him the least of Rae's problems.

"Now that is funny," Nick said.

Grabbing a pillow off the couch Rae lobbed it at him as he started for the bathroom again. Nick laughed more as the decorative pillow bounced off his shoulder and fell to the floor.

"Jerk! Go shower, you're ruining my ice cream break," Rae complained.

* * *

Night shift's cases were all wrapped up, everyone was getting out early, Grissom staying behind to finish one of his experiments. Then there was Greg merrily humming to himself as he put his lab back into order.

"Well don't you look happy," Catherine said.

"I gotta date," Greg smiled.

"Actually," Catherine said slowly. Setting a large box on the metal table she caught the DNA lab tech's attention.

"No," he groaned.

"We need these processed and added to CODIS a.s.a.p," she said.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Greg whined.

Patting the lid of the box Catherine shrugged and uttered, "Because this job is full of unwanted moments."

As the strawberry blonde CSI strutted out of the lab Greg called out, "Can I at least make a call first?"

"Don't be a heart breaker," Catherine replied.

* * *

"No I get it," Rae said into her phone. "Greg it's fine. I'll take a rain check. Good luck with the work load.

After a few more I'm sorrys Rae was able to hang up and flop onto the couch with a heavy sigh. She had been looking forward to the movie, she even wore her favorite gray fedora that could now be found across the living room precariously hanging on the edge of one of Nick's bookshelves.

"Back to work I guess," she muttered to herself.

Kicking off her shoes Rae sat herself at the coffee table picking up a pencil and continuing a panel she had already sketched out. She was almost done with the panel when the front door was unlocked and in entered Nick with the strong smell of Chinese food.

Dropping her pencil and rubbing at her eyes Rae said, "Please say that's food I smell and not another carry home crime scene."

"It's take out," Nick stated.

"For two?"

"Yes."

Like a cat Rae sprung to her feet hurrying after Nick who turned into the kitchen and sat the carry out box on the table.

"Thank God," she moaned. "I'm starving."

"Haven't had dinner yet?" Nick asked.

"No. I was waiting to eat when I went out," she answered as she checked out all the containers.

A thought then occurred to Rae. She put the sesame chicken down and slowly turned toward Nick with narrowed eyes. He paid no attention to her as he prepared his own food.

"You knew Greg canceled, didn't you?" she challenged.

"What? No, how could I?" he replied.

"You're such a bad lair Nicky. If you wanted me to believe that you wouldn't have brought home dinner for two," Rae said.

Nick peered sideways at her before looking down at the amount of food on his plate. Rae could see the excuse forming on his face as the silence dragged on.

"Before you say something real stupid answer this; Are you the reason he had to cancel?" Rae interrupted.

"No I am not. I wouldn't do anything so childish," Nick answered.

"Good. If you had you were looking at peanut butter shoes," she said.

"Gross. You know you're the reason I hate the stuff," he complained.

"Well aware. I have it listed as my eleventh greatest accomplishment," she smirked.

Stepping around her with his food Nick shook his head with a chuckle. "You're so weird," he said.

"I take that as a compliment," Rae smirked.

"It's not," Nick said.

"Shut up."

* * *

More than a month had passed since Rae's couch life began. Her next book was slowly coming along, her block crumbling away with the help from Vegas's history and style. She got her rain check date with Greg though it turned out to be more research for her book like most of their get togethers were. They did go out to dinner once, but the conversation mostly revolved around either her work or the mob scene in Las Vegas in general.

Now it was Sunday night and Rae was in the zone for piecing together a dramatic scene between Riddle and Kara. She had the stereo playing classical waltzes to help her envision how the characters would slow dance, but the problem she was running into was she couldn't figure out how they would react to their own conversation. Rae had a pen in her teeth and several pencils stuck in her hair bun as she danced with an invisible partner.

She was so absorbed with her work that she didn't hear the front door open or sense the eyes watching her. Groaning she stopped and spat her pen out.

"Does he keep stepping on your feet?" Nick teased.

Startled Rae whirled around, a pencil slipping out of her hair as she did and her heart racing. "Jeez Nick! A little warning please," she breathed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working. I thought you were staying out late with Warrick," she said.

"I did," he replied.

He was right, Rae could smell the beers on him and his face was still flushed from the alcohol.

"Since you're here help me out," she begged.

Taking a step forward Nick held up his hands and said, "I'm all yours."

Grinning Rae said, "Great. Dance with me."

And he did. Nick put one hand on her hip and gently held her hand as they spun about his living room.

"Can I give you a scenario, and you tell me how you'd respond?" she asked.

"Sure," he hummed.

Rae began explaining the relationship between Riddle and Kara and why things were tense. As she went on Nick stared down at her face, her eyes following the coffee table as they spun reading her notes that were there. Her auburn hair was its usual twisted and tossed style, pencil smudges were smeared across her forehead and under her right eye, and she had stolen his Dallas Police Academy shirt that was more of a night gown on her.

Rae was about done talking, and Nick hadn't heard any of it. She glanced up at him waiting for his response as she gave the last few details. Nick spun them around against as his wrapped an arm around her waist. Then he leaned towards her.

"Woah there Swayze," Rae said stopping him. "What are you doing?"

Nick pulled back slightly to see her bemused expression. If he was being honest with himself -and he was drunk- Nick wasn't even sure. Part of him said he still wanted to kiss her while the less drunk parts were yelling that she was just a friend.

Rae, on the other hand, was having flashbacks to her freshmen year at college. It was her first real college party and she had gotten too hammered to get home on her own. She had spent the night bragging to her new friends that she had a friend hotter than any other guy at the party, so they urged her to call him and have him take her home. Which she did, and Nick did show up. Rae didn't remember it all, but she did recollect what happened when Nick walked her to her door. She hugged him, thanked him and went in for a kiss. Since childhood Rae had had a steady crush on Nick, but never acted upon it because she cared too much for their friendship to ruin it.

"Helping your conundrum," Nick answered.

"Well can you try again? A kiss isn't my answer," she said.

Nick loosened his hold on her as their dancing came to a halt. Rae's pulse was lightening in her veins while she bit back the hope that was wrestling to break free. It wasn't hard to control, she had been doing it for most of her life another ten minutes with the intoxicated attractive friend wasn't going to change her resolve. After all she managed to play off her failed kiss attempt in college as just a drunken infatuation the following day.

"Then what about this," Nick suggested.

Quick on the draw he spun her out -shaking a pen loose from her hair- pulled her back and dipped her. Rae's expression widened in shock, and it only grew as he lifted her and let her twirl away.

When Rae stopped next to the stereo she turned it off while glancing back at Nick with a girlish giggle. "Since when do you dance that well?" she asked.

"By the second family wedding mom thought I needed to learn," he replied.

"Thank you mama Stokes. I now have a great response for my story," she said as she hurried over to her work.

"What about me? I did all the heavy lifting," Nick grumbled.

"There's banana nut muffins in the kitchen, my mom's recipe," she grinned up at him.

Turning on his heel Nick said, "Debt repaid."

"Thank you," Rae hummed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Yeah, it's going great. I'll have the new draft to you by tomorrow morning. No, I think I'm gonna stay another week or so. Vegas has been amazing for my inspiration," Rae said into her phone.

Closing her car door with her hip she kept her phone between her ear and shoulder while adjusting the heavy canvas bag she was carrying. Turning for the house Rae listened to her Editor as he explained his excitement for her draft.

"Okay Ronny, I'll talk to you later," she said happily.

Hanging up she dropped her cell into her purse as she made her way up to the front door where a red present box waited. Rae picked up the box, the curly white bow bouncing while she sat her bags down against the front door.

"It's time now," Rae read out loud.

The card was signed to her, so with a burning curiosity Rae opened the lid. Arching a brow she removed a beautifully crafted pocket watch from the box. The bronze metal was imprinted with the design of branches and autumn leaves, like a mountain forest in change. As Rae inspected the ticking fashion statement she opened the watch to see its obsidian and ivory face, and the engraving on the metal door.

 _It's Time Now, Rae._

"Weird. Time for what?" she muttered.

"Time to go," a gruff voice said behind her.

The box and watch fell from her hands as she moved to run, but a sharp pinch in the side of her neck made everything numb. As she fell backwards with dots dancing in her vision she caught a glimpse of the guy's face as he grabbed her. It was familiar, but in the way a math equation from high school was; hardly and almost not at all.

"We have a lot to talk about," the man said just before Rae fell under.

"We have a lot to talk about," the man said just before Rae fell under.

* * *

There was a cold splash of water, a sharp pounding in Rae's head when she opened her eyes, but the bright light was too much. Flinching away from the light she tried to raise her arms but they wouldn't move. She was tied up, even her legs were strapped to the chair she was sitting on. Panic had more than settled in, Rae was scared so bad every part of her was trembling.

The clank of a bucket made Rae jump, tugging at her restraints, while her attention flew to the man striding towards a chalkboard. He was tall, at least six-foot-five, with wild curly blond hair and dark eyes that sent a chill through Rae. He stopped a yard or so in front of her, the cluttered chalkboard directly behind him.

"W-Wh-What's going on? Who are you?" Rae nervously stuttered.

"No Rae, I am the one asking the questions," the man said. Tilting his head his expression twisted in to that of a dark Cheshire Cat. "Or should I call you Liberty Reagan, or how about Lucas Ryan? Do you even know who _you_ are?" he asked amusingly.

"I don't get why I'm here," she said.

Rae was fighting to hold it together. All she wanted to do was cry and scream, but her need to live was stranger.

"Because it's time to come clean." He stepped towards her. "I've been watching you, reading your work, learning about your sad, sad life," he smirked.

"Why me?" she said choking on her fear.

His playfully dark smirk turned even darker as he clenched his hands. "What did I tell you?" he yelled.

"Y-You're the one asking the questions. I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he leaned down to match Rae's line of sight. Reaching out he patted her cheek a little too firmly before saying, "I like Liberty, but you apparently prefer Ellen Greene."

* * *

"How's Nick doing?" Sara asked Warrick.

She was running between labs checking up on the evidence while Warrick was doing his best to keep Nick together.

"He's losing it," Warrick stated. "It's been six hours and we have no leads."

"Nothing from the watch?" Sara said.

"Grissom is still processing it, but there's no model number or company logo imprinted on it," he answered.

Sara groaned and stomped her foot as she glanced over at Nick who was running through Rae's call history for the third time.

"This is so frustrating. Who could have taken her? I thought Rae was only in town working, Nick said she rarely went out," she said.

"Yeah," Warrick nodded. "Except when she went out for lunch or with Greg."

Sara's eyes widened as she looked away from Nick and up at Warrick. "What was that?"

"Rae and Greg were sort of dating, I think," he huffed.

Shaking her head Sara said, "Not that. Where'd she have lunch?"

"Um, Frank's Diner," he answered thoughtfully. "Nick said she loved their bacon grilled cheese."

Spinning on her heel Sara said, "I need to find Catherine."

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped as her nightmare dragged on and on. Rae sat sopping wet on the chair she was strapped to with locks of hair floating in the pool of water under her. Coughing for air Rae tried to compose herself so she wouldn't break in front of that guy, who just watched her with dark amusement.

Lifting her head with her sloppy new haircut Rae looked at her captor with narrowed eyes.

"Are you done lying Ellen?" he questioned.

"I'm not lying. I'm not Ellen Greene, and Nick isn't Riddle. They're fictional characters," she said.

"Oh, but I know better," he hummed.

Stepping to the blackboard where several photocopies of her fictional characters were blown up and taped with cat scratch written around them. Along with her characters there were photos of her and Nick that were obviously secretly taken.

"You've written your life into this book, and I'm the only one who can read it," he said excitedly. Gesturing to a collection of panel shots he continued to speak at rapid paces while Rae was still sputtering water out of her lungs. "You can tell how Ellen feels about Riddle by the way she is always looking at him, it's the same as you. Then there are his sweet goodbyes he gives her when he leaves for his long missions, they always leave her content yet heartbroken. Again just like you," he said.

"I-I don't follow," Rae coughed.

Jumping to the other side of the board he flipped it over to show printed emails and more photos of her. Some even from high school.

"Look, in every picture you're staring at him. Begging him to come closer, but he never does. Or these emails you've shared over the years, you ask for a get together but her always blew you off with that charm of his," he explained.

"Oh," was all Rae could say.

"So you see!" he said thrilled. Flipping the board again he pointed to a picture of Riddle talking to Ellen after he had been shot. "You keep trying to get close to him, but you never are able to because you know the truth, and so do I," he clapped.

Ripping a picture of Riddle aside the guy revealed a panel of Teal; Riddles info guy that was twice as sketchy as Lang himself.

"Ellen is meant to be with Teal," he announced.

Rae was surprised by his conclusion, but apparently her reaction wasn't good enough for him, so he marched for his hose and began spraying her in the fa e for the third time. She tried to move her face out of the water's path, but hid aim was too good, always half drowning her.

When she was about to give up he stopped leaving her to cough and spew the water out of her lungs. Her throat raw from the repeated action.

"Listen Ellen!" he yelled. His voice echoing off of the empty warehouse walls. "I'm trying to fix your life, and end all of Ellen's problems. She's meant to be with Teal. With me! They would be greater without Riddle, and they could do more," he fought.

Rae's head was spinning, sight fuzzy and her chest burned from the repeated water torture. "You're right," she croaked.

He dropped the hose, dark eyes brightening as he stepped over to Rae. "You finally see it?" he asked.

"Yes," she panted.

"Ellen, we're gonna be together? You're finally ready to give up on that stupid Riddle?" He leaned in towards Rae with his stale breath filling her face as he stared into her eyes.

Rae wanted to live, wanted the horror to stop, wanted to be saved. She wanted to believe Nick was coming for her, but his schedule was so crazy that he probably didn't even know she was missing yet. She couldn't stop the fear that she was all alone, left to deal with this man all by herself while also trying not to succumb to the darkness that was pulling her downward.

"Y-Yes. Yes I am," she replied.

A Cheshire grin returned to his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone. With his other hand he pulled a pocket knife out of his leather jacket that looked strikingly similar to the one she drew Teal wearing, and cut her left hand free.

"Then call and tell him," he ordered.

Hesitantly she took the cell, hand shaking terribly. "All I have to do is call Riddle?" she inquired.

"Ellen," he hissed.

"R-Right, no questions. I'll call him. I'll call him, but I have to let him down easy or he won't let us be together," she said quickly.

"Call him," he ordered again.

Nodding Rae dialed the familiar number and pressed the phone to her ear as the guy closely watched. The phone rang twice, and Rae's heart froze in her chest as she waited.

* * *

All she said was "Hey," and Nick took off to Archie to trace the call with Catherine and Greg hot on his heels.

"Liberty?" he said. The call on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Riddle," she replied.

The group exchanged looks before turning back to Archie's monitors.

"Liberty are you okay? Where are you?" Nick asked.

"Riddle, I'm calling to tell you that I'm choosing Teal instead. H-He listens to me, pays attention when you're off with Kara," Rae spoke slowly, her words clearly shaky.

"Is he there? Are you okay?" Nick pressed.

Greg dashed out of the room with a light bulb moment look on his face.

"Riddle you have to let go. You can keep the calico, just give up on me," Rae said.

There was a gasp over the phone and Nick's body went stiff.

"Ellen's mine!" a gruff voice laughed.

"You son of a bitch," Nick hissed.

Before Nick could shoot every curse at the guy the phone was hung up, and all the tense attention went to Archie, who was tapping away at his keyboard. Greg popped back into the room with three books in hand while Nick threw his phone against the floor.

"Calm down Nicky," Catherine said.

"I can't. This shouldn't have happened. Where is she Archie?" Nick boomed.

"I was able to track the call to the warehouse district, but coverage is spotty at best out there," the lab tech replied.

"What does that mean?" Nick demanded.

Spinning around is his chair with a sullen expression Archie said, "I can't tell which warehouse they're in."

"And there's not enough time to call in a SWAT team to check them all. That call was the start of the guy's end game," Catherine stated.

"Now what?" Nick said irritably.

"Well the warehouses are individually owned I can cross check suspects with the owners," Archie said turning back to his computer.

"We don't have any suspects," Nick grumbled.

"What do you have there Greg?" Catherine asked.

Joining the blond guy scurrying at the metal table she watched him drop the books then picked one up and frantically flipped through it.

"Rae's books. She was using names from them to talk to Nick," he explained.

"So did our abductor," Catherine commented.

Greg stopped on a page and pointed to a panel. "She called Nick Riddle; the wild card protagonist, and her taker Teal; info broker and sketchy as all hell," he informed.

"How does this help us?" Nick inquired.

"Teal always carries a personalized pocket watch," Greg concluded.

"So he really believes they are in the story," Catherine stated.

"If that's so, who's Ellen?" Archie chimed in.

Greg flipped to another page and pointed at a pretty young woman. "Ellen Greene, the girl next door type who does undercover reporting for the BGT News Station," Greg said.

Nodding in understanding Catherine said, "Rae is Ellen, Nick is Riddle and the kidnapper is Teal."

"And Kara?" Nick questioned.

"Fellow spy and distraction of Riddle's," he said.

"Guys I got him," Sara announced. She marched into the room with Warrick and Grissom on her heels.

Nick bounded to her side to check out the file she was holding over her shoulder while she gave Archie instructions.

"Pull up that gas station footage we were looking at," Sara said.

When the image popped up Greg said, "That guy looks like Teal."

"This is Marvis Wyatt. I reviewed the footage of the gas station across from Frank's Diner and this guy always leaves right after Rae, but he's only there the same days as her," she explained.

"Archie," Grissom began.

"Already on it," he said.

There was a beep, a set of coordinates flashed on screen and then the team was on the move. Tension high and Stokes running full steam ahead.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"T-Teal, slow down. We have plenty of time to be together," Rae said.

She was trying to play up his fantasy, hoping to get some answers with asking questions.

The guy had cut Rae free from the chair and was pulling her to the far end of the giant metal building with a snickering grin on his face. On the far wall was a photo-shopped image of her and that man together while on a metal examining table sat an assortment of electronics, knives and a backpack.

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the table and locked her wrists together before taking a long sniff of her damp and still dripping hair. Tapping his fingers against the table the Teal wannabe stared at Rae like he was about to win the psycho lottery.

"Ellen, what should we do first; take down the social ladder in the corporate world or get married?" he inquired.

"Um, well," Rae hesitated. What was the best answer to save her? The police had to be coming, or did Nick not get their codeword? He didn't remember it weeks ago. "If we got married what would happen if one of us got caught? Then the other would be in danger, that would be bad for our mission and our r-relationship," she said.

Fake-Teal pondered fer words for a long moment before hopping onto the table, closed blade twirling between his fingers. With his other hand he lazily trailed his fingertips down the side of Rae's face as an almost sideways grin tilted his mouth. Rae froze, fighting the urge to flinch away.

"You're right," he sighed. Still twirling the unopened pocket knife he said, "Our happy honeymoon will have to wait, but I won't wait for our dance."

Reaching into the backpack he pulled out a small recorder, jumped off the table and turned it on. Out of its speaker came an old timey slow song that echoed eerily throughout the warehouse. Setting the recorder down he grabbed Rae and started awkwardly dancing around the table. Her arms sandwiched between their chests, the cuffs digging into her wrists while his hands pressed into her back. The outline of the knife firm against her spine as a reminder that she wasn't trusted. The psycho apparently holding some knowledge that Rae -Ellen- didn't want to be with Teal.

Rae wasn't sure how long they danced, the song seemed to never end as the guy spun them around. Then the situation changed before Rae's mind could recognize it. There were dozens of lights pointed at them, a set of words yelled that Rae didn't understand, and a blade held to her throat.

She was shaking as she held as still as possible while staring across the few yards at the group of police pointing guns towards them. Among the faces there was one that Rae recognized and focused on.

Hazel eyes dark and narrowed, jaw clenched, hands completely steady as he held his gun. Nick was at the head of the SWAT line, and Rae couldn't tell if that made the situation better or if the fact that he was pointing a gun in her direction mixed all that.

"Marvis Wyatt we have you surrounded. Let the girl go and we won't shoot," an older moan ordered.

"My name is Teal!" the guy spat.

His hand pressing the knife firmer to Rae's neck making her wince. Nick inched forward.

"Of course you're here Riddle," he sneered. "You could never handle losing, especially something that was never yours!"

His screaming left Rae's head ringing along with her already pounding headache. There were more words shouted back and forth, the police negotiating for her safety and Marvis completely ignored them. Rae could feel her breathing become short, head going light and the shock finally settling in.

". . . calico. . ." Rae heard between the murmur of voices.

Rae tried to focus her vision on the faces ahead but all she saw was pale ovals. Marvis's grip tightened on her his knife kissing her skin as he shifted to scream at the cops again. Then there was a loud bang, a knife falling, a body flying backwards and Rae stumbling forward. As a rush of bodies raced by her there was one that grabbed her shoulders keeping her upright.

"Hey, hey Liberty," Nick said gently.

Rae didn't hear what he said next, her body couldn't push itself anymore. She blacked out as a seed of relief took root in her chest easing the fear that still lived there.

* * *

After twenty-four hours in the hospital, giving her statement to two different cops, and refusing visits from several people Rae signed herself out and made her way to Nick's. She got lucky he wasn't home, probably finishing things at work or trying to visit her again at the hospital. The doctors hadn't given her any medication yet she felt numb as she packed up her things.

Her eyes avoided looking at her work as she put the paper into folder and tucked them away into her accordion bag. Once her work was taken care of she hurried to gather her clothes and belongings that were strewn throughout the house. Shoving the clean and dirty clothes into the same bag Rae took one last look around the living room before packing her car.

Within half an hour Rae was out of the house and on the highway heading back to Texas. About forty-five minutes out her phone began going off, but she didn't answer the first three times.

Giving up she pulled out her cellphone and answered, "I just want to go home."

"We haven't talked," Nick said.

"I don't want to talk," Rae said.

"Liberty-,"

"I'm going home," she stated.

Then she hung up.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

PART 2

Chapter 6:

""Why does Gene like Hector?" Well why does anyone like someone else? It's pretty irrational, but they share a childhood at Silverwood Academy, they understand one another," Rae answered.

She stood up on stage, microphone in hand with pictures of her work and fan art flashing behind her on a giant screen as she waited for the next person in line to step forward. After revealing her identity to her audience nine months prior her publisher and manager had had her busy with signings and interviews, and attending the Las Vegas author's convention was the last stop before she got a break to start the last volume of her series.

Brushing her short auburn hair aside Rae paced slightly as the Con handlers readied the next fan with a question. When she saw who it was her hand clenched the mic while the other was shoved into the tiny pocket of her black slacks.

"Well I understand why Teal was killed off, but why did Ellen have to die from that stray bullet? It seemed like over kill to what happened after the raid," Greg inquired.

Rae stepped to the front of the stage and squatted down so she was nearly eye level with the dirty blond CSI. Holding the mic to her mouth Rae said, "Why do you think I killed that character?"

"Personal reasons," Greg suggested.

"Nope," she said standing. Rae looked out over the crowd that had come to see her. Still surprised at the number of people. "Ellen Greene too smart for her own good and close friend of Riddle Lang. Things were bound to happen, and circumstances lined up. Now Riddle has a new fire burning under him and you'll have to wait and see what he does about it," she explained.

Glancing back to Greg who was about to be ushered aside so the next person could go Rae lowered the mic and motioned to him to step up to the stage. Security allowed him forward and Rae knelt down so he could hear her.

"I'm free after this if you don't mind getting a drink or something?" she said.

"Sounds good L.R. Ryan," Greg smirked.

Rae hadn't given away her real name, almost all writers didn't, but the reveal of her being a female wasn't enough to shake her following. Now she kept her initials, but was using the surname of her pseudonym, though the novels were going to be printed with the name Lucas Ryan.

After standing Greg nodded and turned to leave while Rae returned to the buzzing audience anxiously waiting for her. There was still forty-five minutes left to her panel and each question was as genetic as the last, except for the couple that had cosplayed Riddle and Kara and had gotten engaged in front of everyone. Boy, were they in for a surprise when Rae's last volume came out, Riddle and Kara were not meant to be.

When the panel was finally over Rae was escorted out of the convention hall, then she broke away from her manager to head to the hotel's bar where Greg had texted her from. He waved at her as she entered the bar, a small smile pulling at her mouth as she joined him. It had been six years since they had met up, six long years since her abduction and rescue. The two had stayed in contacted over the years even becoming pretty good friends through their mutual interest in writing books. Though Greg's interests lied with history and facts while Rae was strictly fictional.

Plopping down on the stool next to him Rae ordered a dirty martini and turned to Greg who was nursing a light beer.

"Hello," she said.

"Long time no see," Greg said. "Why didn't you mention you were going to be in town?"

The bartender passed Rae her drink and she slipped him payment and a decent tip before addressing Greg's question.

"Believe it or not, but I've been extremely busy flying from one state to the next. It's been crazy these last few months," she replied.

Taking a sip of her martini she hummed pleasantly as she began to relax. Her vacation was to start after the mass book signing tomorrow but she saw no problem beginning the fun early.

"So crazy you couldn't call?" Greg joked.

"You still showed up," she smirked.

Greg's brown eyes narrowed slightly as he tapped the side of his glass. Rae took another long sip of her drink as she stared sideways at him noticing how mature he looked after their time apart.

"Did you at least tell Nick you were coming?" Greg asked.

Rae sat her glass down a little too firmly to keep up her casual appearance.

"Like I said, I've been busy," Rae answered.

"He's your best friend, why wouldn't you tell him?" he questioned.

Besides things becoming strained between them after her flee from Nevada, Nick had lost a close friend -Warrick- and he was dating regularly again. Rae couldn't figure out how to tell him she was coming to Vegas, or how to start just a casual conversation. Their emails and texts the last year didn't go far past the initial "Hey."

"Things have been crazy," was her only reply.

"Still?" Greg arched a brow.

"You work with him, does he ever mention me?" she challenged.

"Well no, but-," he started.

"There's no buts, Greg. Life just gets in the way, people drift, it happens," she stated.

They both paused to take a drink from their glasses before turning back to one another ready to start a new conversation.

"So," Greg began, but his phone rang cutting him off.

"Work?" Rae inquired.

Glancing over as he pulled out his phone she caught sight of a set of numbers that meant nothing to her. She shrugged as Greg nodded to her question.

"Non-alcoholic beer?" she guessed.

"I'm on call tonight. Sorry, but I have to go," he said getting to his feet. Pocketing his cell he glanced over at Rae who was gulping down the rest of her martini. Chortling at her expression he asked, "How long are you in town for? Maybe we can grab a bite before you leave."

"I'm only here to the end of the con, then I'm flying back to Texas to start the last volume," she said.

"Text me before you head to the airport, maybe I'll have time," he offered.

"I'm holding you to that Sanders," she waved after him.

He waved back as he hurried out of the bar.

Rae only stayed on the stool for a moment upon Greg's exit, once he was out of sight she hopped off her seat and marched to the elevators. She made her way to her room where she indulged herself at the mini bar drinking away the flashes of memory that came from her last visit. The hose drowning her, the twisted Cheshire grin, the smell of stale breath against her face. She wanted it all to go away.

As she drank she danced to her action scene play list, rocking out until she was too dizzy to stand. Rae collapsed onto the queen sized bed the covers fluffy and inviting as her head spun. She was warm from the alcohol, and unsure of what she was going but she had her cell already in hand. Rolling over she punched in the familiar number and made the call her sober self was too afraid to make.

The phone rang thrice then the call was picked up with a deep, "Hello?"

"Nicky," Rae cheered drunkenly.

"Liberty?" he questioned bemused.

"Call me Rae. You know I hate Liberty, I'm notta statue," she complained.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"You bet! Hey, hey I have to tell you somethin'," she hummed.

Rae pulled a pillow to her chest grinning like a silly high school girl as she waited for Nick to speak.

"You should go to bed, we can talk when you're sober," he said reasonably.

"No," she fought. "Imma talk now. You need to hear what I have to say."

She fell onto her back, her balance gone as she stared up at the ceiling. Her lids heavy, her mind hazy and her body like warm jelly.

"Nick, I. . ."

* * *

There was a pounding at the door and a jack-hammering in her skull. As Rae clawed her way out from under the mass of blankets and pillows the knocking continued quick and demanding.

She made her way to her hotel door as she groaned, "I swear if it's you Cooper Imma punch you square in your crooked nose."

Reaching the door she ran a hand through her messy hair before opening it. As she pulled it open she said, "What?"

Her eyes blinked against the brightness of the hall while she made note that there were two people standing outside her room.

"Liberty?" her rude awakener gaped.

Squinting up at the voice she stared at a set of very confused and familiar faces that only added to her headache.

"Nick, Greg, this is. . .a surprise," she muttered.

"This is the room you're staying in?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. Which only made her hangover worse.

Nick eyed Greg before turning back to Rae who rubbed at her eyes trying to focus on the situation.

"We need you to exit the room and come with us," Nick stated in a scary business like tone.

"Why?" Rae questioned bemused.

The two CSIs pointed to the opened door that Rae hadn't paid any attention to and she looked. Written in dark red were three words that sent a nauseous chill down her spine.

She's Not God

Rae stumbled backward into her hotel room clamping a hand over her mouth hopping her insides would settle. They struggled, but eventually Rae lowered her hand as she glanced over at her friends.

"Is that bl-blood?" she stuttered.

"Rae, you need to come with us down to the station," Greg said calmly.

She raked her hands through her hair trying to make sense of everything, but the massive hangover was making it impossible. Panic was quickly setting in as she glanced between the CSIs and the door.

Taking a shaky breath Rae asked, "Can I put pants on first?"

"Make it quick," Nick said before walking away.

As Rae rushed to her suitcase to grab a pair of gray sweats to go along with her wrinkled blouse she nervously looked to Greg who was standing at the door inspecting the room.

"Greg," she said quietly.

He turned acknowledging her.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"It's not good," he answered.

Once she had her pants and shoes on Rae was escorted out of her hotel room and down the hall away from the yellow tape and gathered police. Greg and Nick were talking to a strawberry blonde woman that looked upset, while a cop in tan lead Rae to the elevators on the opposite side of the floor.

The officer was kind as she took Rae to the station, stopping for coffee and breakfast along the way. The caffeine helped with her hangover, though it helped Rae concentrate it didn't stop the pounding in her temples or the dull throb at the base of her skull. She tried the donuts Officer Bennett bought, but after the first nibble Rae's stomach started to do furious flips, so she gave up on the thought of food as they arrived at the police station.

"Thanks," Rae waved.

"Just call if you need water or anything," Officer Bennett said politely.

The cop left the interrogation room leaving Rae alone with her lukewarm coffee and a thousand thoughts running through her head. What had happened last night? Who's blood was that? Why was this happening to her? How come Las Vegas had it out for her? Nevada was making it hard for Rae to visit it, maybe she just bought the crazy out of the people in the City of Sin.

Her coffee was gone and her fingers were drumming against the shiny metal tabletop when someone finally entered ending her isolation. She perked up as the blonde woman form the hotel walked in looking much less angry than before. She sat across from Rae setting a file down on the table between them.

 _Three hours alone for this?_ Rae thought mildly annoyed.

"Miss Reagan," the woman began.

"Rae is fine," she interrupted.

"Rae," the CSI continued. "I'm Catherine Willows, lead CSI on this case."

"What case?" Rae asked.

Opening the file Catherine showed Rae a set of pictures that made her stomach churn. The two pictures were of the same person but at different bloody angles. Swallowing anxiously Rae looked away from the images and up at Catherine who was strangely calm.

"Do you know that man?" she questioned.

"Y-Yeah. Th-That's, um, that's the guard my manager hired. He's suppose to escort me to and from my panels while I'm here," Rae answered. "I think his name was Jack O'C -O'Conner, O'Connell. Something Irish."

'Jack O'Connell," Catherine nodded.

"Was it his blood on my door? Is it. . . Is it my fault her-," Rae choked up.

Fear, anger and sadness swirled around inside Rae's chest, building up into tears that she sniffled back as she frantically brushed her hair out of her face. Catherine reached across the table grabbing and holding Rae's free hand as she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rae we are going to find the person who did this, and protect you," Catherine swore.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I can't believe Jack is," she murmured. The crying fighting its way out of her despite her will.

Catherine closed the file as she stood from the table, she patted the auburn's shoulder once before moving towards the door. She paused there glancing sadly back at Rae who was wiping at her eyes while trying to regain her composure.

"You'll have an officer on you at all times until we catch this guy, and you won't be able to leave Nevada right away. We'll need your help," Catherine explained.

Nodding Rae said, "Right right. Sure."

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After another hour of waiting in the interrogation room Rae was released with an officer who was at least three times bigger than her. He took her back to the hotel where she packed and was moved to a new room three floors down.

By the time she was showered and changed it was only thirty minutes until the book signing that was suppose to run for three hours with all the author's present. The cop escorted her down to the convention floor and to meet her manager who didn't look shaken after that morning. Cooper apparently had nerves of steel as he assured her that everything was going to be fine. Of course he knew about he last crazy fan to step forward, he was the one who sorted her fan mail so she didn't have to read anything about that time, or something similar. Cooper was a good manager.

Now the middle aged man guided Rae and her tan shadow to their spot in the chaos. As she sat down at the graphic novel booth she could see the already growing line form eagerly with fans. Then the event began. Handshaking, book signing, brief kind words exchanged. The three hours seemed to be never ending, but as the time whittled away the crowds moved on and Rae was able to step away to get some water and a snack before returning to her spot.

Cooper was chatting with the other managers and publishers when she returned. No fans left waiting for her, but there was a small envelope with her real name on it. Her heart froze in her chest as she lifted it and opened it only to drop it with a weak scream.

"What?" Cooper asked rushing to her side with the cop.

"I want to leave," Rae demanded.

The officer lifted the paper and envelope as he reached for his radio. Rae saw his forehead crease as he saw what was on the small square.

 _I AM GOD. You will pay!_ was scrawled across a picture of Rae at an interview weeks ago.

Cooper peeked over the cop's shoulder and nodded when he saw it. "Yeah, we're gonna go," he agreed.

The officer radioed in the situation, and his captain had him bring Rae back to the station while the lab sent out someone to investigate the scene. Cooper tagged along, though shortly after their arrival he disappeared with Catherine to discuss the weirder of Rae's fan letters, leaving Rae sitting in a hall with her new bodyguard standing close by.

Rae held her face in her hands as she leaned her elbows on her knees trying to settle her jittering nerves. Her heart was still pounding, legs shaking and her hangover still in full swing. Groaning Rae pulled out her phone hoping to distract herself by going through her messages and organizing whatever she could.

"No way," she mouthed to herself.

She was checking her call history and her eyes zeroed in on a call she made last night, one to a Nick Stokes around midnight. The call lasted just under seven minutes, and Rae had no memory of the call in the slightest. What had her drunken self said? What did Nick say?

Rae groaned again as she dumped her phone into her purse. Worse work trip ever!

"Hey Liberty."

Rae looked up to see Nick walking her way with a tense expression. She gave a small head nod back as he stopped next to her. Nick glanced over at the cop hovering in the hall.

"It's fine Johnson, go take a break," Nick said as he took the seat next to Rae.

Johnson nodded and stepped away.

"How's the investigation going?" Rae asked.

"Catherine's working with a few leads," he answered.

"So you have no suspects," Rae huffed.

"Not yet," he nodded.

Rae flicked her hair out of her face as she stared down at her brown boots. Left leg nervously bouncing as she hugged her elbows.

"Nick, I write fiction about an angsty spy, I'm not a god," she sniffled. "I don't pretend to be one, so why do things like this keep happening?"

Nick's hand landed between her shoulder blades trying to sooth away her fear, but all it did was earn him a muffled sob.

"It's not you Liberty. It's the people out there, these are their choices, and I'm not going to let them hurt you. Not again," Nick swore.

Rae looked up at him with tears trickling down her cheeks. Her blue eyes red and puff, her auburn curly hair a twisted wispy mess from her constantly running her hands through it.

"I called you last night," she sniffled.

Nick slowly removed his hand from her back, straightening his spine as he shifted in his seat. Rae didn't like his reaction, she definitely said something she was about to regret.

"Liberty, we should talk about that later. I have to get back to the lab," Nick said getting to his feet.

"Uh, sure," Rae mumbled.

"Stay with Johnson until we find this guy," he added before leaving.

"No duh," she said.

As Nick made his way down the hall Rae could hear a stifled chuckle that caused a smile to quirk the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"Um, thanks for letting me stay here," Rae said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was running a towel over her hair as she made her way to the couch in Nick's living room.

When Rae was on her way back to her new hotel room a call came in on the radio that someone had broken in to it and the cops had made an arrest. Yet they were convinced there was still another partner, so Rae was moved out of the hotel and Nick offered his place as a safe house. Now Nick was on his laptop in the kitchen staying in contact with his team while Rae curled up on the couch drying her hair with the towel.

"It's no problem," Nick said.

"I like the new place. Spacious," Rae commented.

"Yeah, it's practical," he said.

The awkwardness palatable between them. What had Rae said during that phone call? She had spent the entirety of her long shower trying to recollect that night, but everything after her third jack and coke was blank.

Dropping her damp towel on the arm of the couch Rae stood and walked around the corner into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once her cup was filled she sat in the chair across from Nick, watching his face crease with stress.

Glancing over the top of his computer, hazel eyes curious, Nick asked, "What?"

Tightening her hold on the glass Rae suppressed the angry butterflies in her core as she pulled her legs under her.

"What did I say last night?" she inquired.

Nick's brows shot up in surprise as Rae's face heated with the impending embarrassment. He closed his laptop like he was preparing for a serious conversation, one that Rae wasn't sure she was ready for.

"You don't remember?" he questioned.

"No, I drank a lot," she shook her head.

"Then does it really matter? Drunken ramblings don't exactly count," Nick said.

"Depends on what I said. Was it gibberish, or do I have to apologize?" Rae replied.

Nick leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh as their gazes locked. The warm glow of sun kissed earth against the cool spring time azure sky.

"Nah, nah," Nick said softly. His southern accent breaking through. "Liberty you said, "I love you,"" he stated. "Along with some examples, but you repeated that several times."

"Oh," Rae uttered.

She fidgeted in her seat as she tapped her thumbs against her glass unable to look away from him.

"And what did you say in return?' she inquired.

Nick smirked as he said, "You didn't give me the chance. You hung up right when your rant ended."

Rae pinched her bottom lip between her teeth as she judged his story, but it sounded too much like what she would do to be false.

"What would you have said if I hadn't been a child?" she asked.

Tilting his head Nick said," Liberty do you really want to get into this now?"

"I do," she nodded. "I'm back in Vegas so I might as well finish what I started six years ago."

Nick leaned forward arching a brow while Rae's pulse increased. This hadn't been how she planned to spend the night, but with all the adrenaline that had passed through her that day Rae felt like taking a risk. One last plunge to sort out the last few 'what ifs' in her life. The maybes dating all the way back to high school, it was time to put them to bed.

"Nick I'm completely sober this time, and I really mean it when I say, I love you," Rae announced.

Everything was silent, Rae, Nick, the house around them. At first neither of them moved, but after a few brutal seconds Rae stood leaving the stunned Nick behind, or at least she tried. When she stepped around him his hand shot out and grabbed Rae's wrist stopping her. Her heart leapt as she dared a glance back at him, and was pleasantly rewarded when she did.

Nick's expression sent a whirl through Rae, her heart racing and her stomach doing anxiously excited flips. His gaze stayed on her as he stood his hand lingering on her wrist as he moved closer.

"N-Nick?" she questioned.

His other hand rose to caress her cheek with large warm fingers. Rae leaned into his palm as she waited for his response, worry starting to form in her gut.

"Me too. I mean I love you too," Nick said from the back of his throat. It was deep and raspy, it was a side of Nick Rae had never seen.

Rae placed her hands against his chest as she chortled a cry. Her forehead joined her hands as a happy sob escaped her. Nick's arms wound around her, holding Rae to him as another sob shook her. It was the happiest and most relieved Rae had felt since the positive review she got when she made her identity known to the public.

Lifting her head so she was gazing up at him her fingers knotted in his cotton shirt, the concern of someone hunting her temporarily pushed aside. There was an unspoken agreement that passed between them before their mouths clashed together like swords in combat. The embrace held a sort of desperation as the two adults stumbled out of the kitchen and through the hall to Nick's bedroom. Rae was in the middle of undoing his belt as she shuffled backwards to the bed, but it was closer than she thought. She fell back onto the mattress with a laugh while Nick finished her work on his pants.

When he was left only in his boxer-briefs Nick joined Rae on the bed hovering over her with a crooked smile. Rae placed her hands on either side of his face tracing the line of his jaw to the curve of his mouth with her fingers while Nick had a hand brushing the hair out of her face. Rae pulled them together engaging in another long kiss that only took them further.

Hours later, the after glow already fading, and Rae peacefully asleep on Nick's shoulder. Nick on the other hand was still awake, arm around Rae's waist and mind still on the case. She may have been right next to him even with him now, but she still wasn't safe until the stalking psychopath was caught.

On the floor Nick heard his phone buzz in his jeans. Carefully Nick rolled Rae onto the other half of the bed then crawled free and grabbed his cellphone and pants. He waited until until he was out of the bedroom to answer it, pants back on.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nick, how are things going?" Sara asked.

"Fine. How's the case? Any new leads?" Nick replied. He was walking back to the kitchen to check his laptop.

"Yes. Ramona Walter; Ray compared her handwriting from the threats to the hate mail Liberty received, and they match. Police are out looking for her now," Sara explained.

"Good," Nick sighed.

Just as Nick began to lean back in his chair and Sara started asking a new, more personal question there was a loud rustle around the backside of the house. Nick shushed Sara as he pulled the phone away from his ear to listen for the noise again.

From the phone Sara called, "Nick? Nick, what's going on?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

There was a loud crash of glass and Nick was jumping into action. He grabbed his spare gun from a kitchen drawer then quickly made his way to the bedroom to check on Rae while whispering to his coworker.

"Sara I think I found Ramona," he said.

"Police are on their way Nick," she informed.

Nick lowered his phone onto the couch end table as he passed. Holding his gun up he reached his room where Rae should have been sleeping, and grabbed the door knob.

Nick heard murmurs on the other side of the door, he was ready to shoot if need be. Then there was a scream, a thud, and three shots. Nick barged into the room glancing about for the threat, but all he saw was a limp body on the bed and a frozen Rae holding his work piece with shaky hands. The window across the room was open and broken with glass scattered everywhere.

"Hey Liberty," Nick said softly.

She flinched, tearing her gaze away from the dead body she pointed the gun at Nick. Her tense shoulders sagged minutely when she saw his face, but she didn't drop the gun.

"Sh-She just broke in," she stammered. "There was a knife. She was going to kill me."

Nick lowered his gun and gestured for her to do the same as he said, "Liberty I need you to put the gun down, and come out with me. My team and the police will be here soon."

"R-Right," Rae nodded.

She slowly lowered the gun while Nick stepped towards her, taking the gun from her trembling hands. Tears trailed down her face as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to cover herself. Nick pocketed his gun and placed the one Rae fired on the ground before grabbing his rarely used bathrobe from the closet and draped in over her shoulders.

"Come one," Nick coaxed her.

Pulling the maroon robe tighter around her Rae nodded and allowed Nick to guide her out of the room, through the house and out the front door where they waited for the LVPD. Along the way Nick grabbed his cell, the call still running with Sara yelling his name. After reassuring her that they were fine, and that there was a body he hung up with the backup only five minutes away.

When they arrived Nick and Rae were separated. Nick was off answering questions while Rae was examined and processed for evidence. It was Catherine again, being kind and almost motherly as she took pictures of Rae, swobbed her hands, and took scrapings from under her nails.

"Rae, I know you've been through so much tonight, but I need you to recount the events," Catherine said.

"Starting from when?" Rae asked.

"Since you left the station with Nick," she clarified.

"Okay," Rae nodded. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she thought back to earlier that night. "Um, Nick drove from the station to ah, Frank's Diner. We grabbed dinner there, then came here where I showered and changed. Then," Rae paused.

Catherine looked up from her notepad, eyeing Rae as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"We talked for a bit," Rae said.

"Then?" Catherine urged.

Rae pulled the robe more securely around her, now highly aware of how naked she was underneath it. She was worried that admitting that they had slept together would get Nick into some sort of trouble when he was working. Their time together wasn't suppose to be personal, it was to keep her safe. . . Despite what had happened.

"Nick and I have been friends for years," Rae began.

"Neighbors since childhood, right?" Catherine nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"So?" Catherine prompted.

Leaning closer to the CSI Rae dropped her voice like a nervous teen as she said, "We had sex, okay. Afterward I fell asleep, I only woke up when I heard the window open. I saw Nick gone and I hurried out of bed, but I was yanked back by some woman. I fought back. I think her knife broke the window, but I can't be sure I was focused on getting away from her. I tr-tripped, and saw Nick's gun by the nightstand so I grabbed it. That woman was on the bed when she grabbed my hair, hissing something about god and her, then she pushed me across the room. She was standing on the bed with the darkest look in her eyes, and moved to stab me. To kill me, and I shot," Rae explained as quickly as she could.

Catherine nodded and made notes as she listened. Glancing back up at Rae she asked, "How many shots?"

"Three. I shot three times," Rae answered.

"Thank you Rae," Catherine said.

Pocketing her notes she turned to her kit and began packing it up. A smirk slid across her face as she peeked over at Rae who was still sitting on the tailgate of her SUV.

"What?" Rae questioned.

"Sweetheart don't let her go again. A guy like Nick is a special catch," Catherine said.

Rae's azure eyes drifted over to where Nick was talking with Captain Brass. "Yeah, I know," she replied softly.

Picking up her forensics kit Catherine turned to head inside the house, while Rae slowly hopped off of the tailgate. As the older woman passed by Nick she made a comment Rae heard even at her distance.

"About time Nicky," she said.

The guy looked from Catherine to Rae who's face was glowing red as she adverted her gaze to her feet.

After a few moments Rae dared to look up and was startled to see Nick walking her way. She fidgeted on the sidewalk as she waited for him to reach her side.

"So?" she asked nervously.

"That was the stalker, so you're free to leave whenever you're ready," Nick informed.

"Oh, good," she said slowly.

They stood there in silence for a long moment; Rae in his maroon bathrobe and Nick shirtless. Taking a steadying breath Rae took a step towards him fighting for her courage.

"I have a meeting back in Texas on Monday, but I have off after that. Mind if I come back for a real visit?" she asked.

Nick's expression brightened as he reached out to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9

PART 3

Chapter 9:

"Come on Sam, let's go take a walk," Rae called.

The retired police dog came running with an excited gleam in his brown eyes. As she clipped the leash to his harness she said, "We're going to go surprise your bud. I need a break from this house."

The dog lead the way to the car where he sat in the front seat while Rae drove to the lab. They were both happy for the change of scenery after the six weeks Rae had been ordered to stay in the house by her doctor. Now she was getting antsy and wanted real human contact, other then her husband.

Once Rae and Sam were at the front desk of the Crime Lab the woman running smiled at them knowing who they were. She had passed Rae her visitor pass and came around to attach Sam's to his collar. They stared down the hall to the labs, but didn't get far when people stepped out to pet Sam and talk to Rae.

"Rae," Morgan cooed.

They hugged while Sam disappeared down the hall, which neither of them worried about. As they parted Morgan's gaze dropped down to Rae's extended stomach.

"Aren't you due soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, any day now," Rae nodded.

"Why are you here?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I can't stand the house anymore," Rae groaned. "If I watch another crappy morning talk show I'm going to lose my mind."

"I can't imagine that," Morgan said making a face that showed how Rae felt.

"Rae," Greg called. He came jogging up the hall with a wide smile on his face. "Bored as hell?"

"You have no idea," she said.

They laughed together before going back to casual conversation until Sam came back around the corner leading the way for the holder of his leash. Talk slowed as eyes adverted to the bemused Nick walking towards them.

"Liberty, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home relaxing," Nick said.

"Lovers squabble," Greg mumbled to Morgan.

"Wanna get breakfast?" Morgan segwayed.

Nodding Greg said, "Yeah let's go."

Rae rolled her eyes at the two CSIs as she stepped forward to meet her husband and their dog.

"I"m tired of relaxing. Sam and I wanted a field trip, so here we are," Rae said.

Nick sighed as he placed his hands on either side of her bulbous pregnant belly. "How's the little guy doing? Is he ready to come out yet?" he joked.

"Not in the slightest. I swear he's prepared to just stay in there, I'm going to have to start charging rent," Rae groaned.

Nick chuckled as he leaned down to peck a kiss to her forehead. Rae crossed her arms, resting them on her stomach while Nick straightened and pulled his phone out of his pocket checking something.

"You still have work?" Rae asked.

"I have some files to finish before I head home," he answered.

"Want me to bring you some breakfast? I haven't eaten yet either," she offered.

Nick opened his mouth to refuse, but Rae covered his lips before he could.

Narrowing her blue eyes at him she said, "I'm not going straight home. If you say that again you can sleep at the foot of the bed and Sam can have your spot."

The canine at their feet perked up, giving Nick the eye like he knew that his status was already higher than his.

Slowly Rae lowered her hands to allow her handsomely bearded husband to speak. Nick frowned for a moment, before releasing a huff and passing Rae Sam's leash.

"Steak and eggs from that place on Crescent. If you don't mind waiting until I've finished we can go to that park you like. I'm sure Sam would like that," Nick offered.

Rae kissed Nick's cheek, scrunching up her nose at the way his beard tickled her chin before pulling back with the leash in hand. She gave Sam the French command to stand and followed as she waved back at Nick.

"Hash browns or home fries?" she asked him.

"Home fries,, always," Nick said.

"Knew I loved you for a reason," Rae teased as she rounded the corner.

* * *

Swollen belly, swollen ankles, swollen appetite. Everything about Rae Stokes lately felt bigger than ever and she was done waddling like a duck for it. She was lucky if her shoes matched, and if she could fit in her maternity clothes which seemed to have shrunken in the last two week of her pregnancy.

Now she was sitting on a park bench watching Nick play fetch with Sam, and the kids running around the nearby playground with shrieks of laughter. It was a beautiful Saturday in September, and Rae was living the dream. Well she would be when she was no longer playing carriage to the ninja child inside her.

Rae moved to get off the bench to join her husband, but the seat sloped back trapping her between her stomach and the back of the bench. She tried rocking to the side, but it did no good.

"Nick!" Rae called with a sour pout.

He had just retrieved the stick Sam fetched and turned around to see Rae sulking where she sat. His mouth pinched shut as he dropped the stick and moved for her. Though he was wearing his usual sunglasses Rae knew he was doing all he could to keep from laughing, and part of Rae wanted to punch him for it.

After helping her to her feet Rae shot the bench a death glare while muttering, "Curse you with a thousand pigeon shits."

That broke Nick. He burst out laughing as Sam brushed against Rae's leg. She turned her dark gaze on Nick as he pushed his glasses to the top of his head, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"It's not funny," she protested.

"Sweetheart, you've been arguing with furniture all week. I can't help it," Nick said defensively. The ghost of his laugh still in his voice as he spoke.

"Well," Rae fumed. But she couldn't come up with a reason for her fits, so she just crossed her arms and proceeded to pout at him.

Nick moved to comfort his wife, but as he did there was a scream that came from the other side of the playground, which was immediately followed by a gunshot and a chorus of more screaming. Rae instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach protecting the baby while Nick put himself between her and the direction of the gunshots that continued. Sam was in K9 mode, growling as he stood next to Nick.

"Liberty?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Get to the car and head South, go home," he ordered.

"Okay," she nodded.

Nick gave Sam an order in French before they took off to check on the kids and parents, while Rae headed in the opposite direction for her car.

Her heart was racing, and she knew she had to get away, but once she was in the driver's seat she froze trying to compose herself. Nick and Sam were going to be fine, they had a long enough career in law enforcement to know better. Nick had to be careful, he was going to be a dad any day now.

After several cleansing breaths Rae started the car and went South putting as much distance between her and the park commotion, but she didn't go home. Instead she turned for the crime lab, not sure what that would accomplish when day shift was in. The chances of her catching D.B. still in his office was slim, he had a wife to go home to himself.

Luck was and wasn't on her side that moment. She was in the elevator riding up from the parking garage, and when the doors opened for the Crime Lab Hodges stepped into the silver box looking exhausted from over time. And Rae's water broke.

"Hey Mrs. Stokes, what brings you back?" Hodges asked jokingly.

The doors slid closed and the elevator began descending as Rae grabbed Lab Rat's sleeve and wrapped her other arm around her cramping midsection, she released a startled and pain filled moan. Hodges just stood there wide eyed scared.

"Hodges you have great timing," she panted.

"Really? Because those aren't the words I would use right now," he retorted.

"Focus Hodges! My water just broke and my contractions are already in full swing," she hissed at him.

"I'll call Nick and have him-," he began.

He frantically searched his pockets for his phone while Rae tried to breath through the clenching pain.

"No, you're going to drive me to the hospital first," she corrected him.

His hands froze as they reached the parking garage. "But I just had my car cleaned," was his brilliant remark.

Throwing her purse at him Rae nearly shouting said, "Then we'll take my car. Just stop whining."

She marched out of the elevator with a stunned David Hodges staring after her. "I wasn't whining," he muttered.

Rae heard him, and shot him a dark leer as she shuffled towards her SUV. The gaze lit the fire under the Trace Analyst sending him scurrying after her as he searched her bag for the car keys.

The drive to the hospital was a mess of Hodges spouting pregnancy facts that Rae either knew, or didn't want to know while she hissed through her Lamaze breathing so she wouldn't strangle her chauffeur. When they arrived at Desert Palms Hospital Hodges helped Rae out of the SUV and to the front desk where he was more of a mess than Rae as they checked in.

Once Rae was in a wheelchair about to be whisked away to her room Hodges thought he was free, but Rae wasn't about to go any where alone. She grabbed his wrist with steal claw like strength and pulled him along.

"You can't leave now," she said frantically. "I can't do this alone. You have to stay, call people, get Nick here. David you have to!"

"Okay, okay. Just release my arm, I think you're breaking it," he said.

Rae could see tears forming in his eyes, so as she released him she said, "Thanks."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't reach Nick?" Rae cried through a brutal contraction.

"He's not answering his phone," Hodges repeated for a third time. "But I called D.B. about the shooting, so they're on that," he said like that would calm her.

Rae took a deep breath as the contraction subsided. Slowly her hands uncurled, fingers releasing the iron grip she had on the bed sheet. Sweat dripped down her face as she flopped back against the mountain of pillows behind her.

"No one knows about Nick? He hasn't checked in?" Rae panted.

"No," Hodges said. Taking a step backwards to the door of her room already pulling his phone out again. "I'll call Ecklie again," he added.

"Thank you," Rae huffed.

* * *

Nick was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Greg next to him. Morgan had Sam, who was fine, while Nick was being taken to Desert Palms to patch up his gunshot wound. No one else had been hurt during the store robbery, but the wound to Nick's left shoulder bled a lot leaving him lightheaded.

"Have you gotten a hold of Liberty yet?" Nick asked Greg.

Lowering his cell from his ear Greg shook his head while already redialing to try again.

"No, she's not picking up," he said.

"Dammit," Nick groaned.

"Sir you need to relax," the EMT working on Nick stated.

"My pregnant wife won't answer her phone," Nick shot back.

Greg exchanged glances with the EMT while he put his phone back to his ear. But the call went straight to voice mail again.

* * *

"Fuck!" Rae yelled.

Between the pain of labor and the fact that Hodges had yet to locate her husband Rae was about to decapitate someone. The nurses didn't want to go near her, the doctors thought the spawn of Satan was about to be born, and Hodges was seated in a chair as far away from her as possible constantly checking his phone for any updates.

"Where's Nick?" she seethed. "He did this to me, he should be here for the birth of his son!" She sounded ready to kill, but her eyes were filled with tears of sadness.

Hodges couldn't get a reading on her rapidly changing emotions. Sometimes she would be a sobbing mess and he would try to comfort her, but then in a split second she would change to a hissing dragon swiping her claws at him as she barked orders at him. The scientist had never been so scared in his life.

Jumping to his feet Hodges said, "I'll go call again."

As he moved to the door in walked a doctor and a nurse that went straight to examining Rae. Hodges moved faster not wanting to see anything, but as he left he heard the doctor say, "You're ready to start pushing."

"No, no I'm not. My husband isn't even here," Rae fought back.

Nearly sprinting down the hall to the visitors' lounge Hodges pulled up Nick's number again.

"Nick slow down! I'm sure Rae's fine," call a familiar voice from a hall Hodges passed.

Backtracking, quite frenetically, Hodges gazed down the hall to see Nick and Greg heading in the opposite direction. They gray haired man didn't hesitate to chase after then as he pocketed his phone.

"Nick! Nick, thank God," Hodges called.

The two men stopped and turned around to stare surprised at the erratic man with a pale face and wild eyes. Nick's left arm was in a sling, and a dark bruise was forming under his right eye.

"Hodges, what are you doing here?" Greg questioned.

Hodges ignored the younger CSI as he addressed the soon-to-be father. "Rae's here. She's in labor, and she's losing her mind," he stated.

Nick's eyes widened as he took a step towards Hodges, who shrunk back.

"What room?" Nick demanded.

"612," Hodges answered.

Nick said nothing else as he marched around the Trace Analyst and stormed down the hall in search of his wife. She wasn't hard to find as her yelling could be heard down the hall. The moment Nick stepped in the door the nurse there was holding him back trying to make him leave, but he wasn't about to.

"Nick? You're finally here," Rae half cried, half cheered through a pain filled moan.

"I'm here sweetheart. Sorry I'm late," Nick said.

"Push," the doctor coached.

"Nick, did you get hurt?" Rae ground out as she pushed.

"I'm fine Liberty. Just focus," he said.

There was screaming, crying and plenty of encouragement, but once the baby was safely delivered Rae flopped against the pillows panting while the nurse examined the child. Nick was finally allowed to cross the room where he stood next to Rae as they waited for their son.

A coo filled the room followed by a high pitched wail, then a blue swaddled baby was placed into Rae's arms by a smiling nurse. Rae's eyes filled with blissful tears as she held the whiny human being close.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

Rae ran her finger over his soft cheek as she admired the life she and Nick brought into the world.

"Troy Warrick Stokes," Nick answered.

"He's perfect," Rae said.

She looked up at Nick who was smiling down at them. He leaned down, still a mess from the park and kissed Rae's sweat damp forehead.

"You know Hodges is scared of you now," he commented.

Rae turned her attention back to Troy with a happy crooked smile on her face. "As he should be," she replied.

Nick snorted a laugh as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Tell him thanks," she said softly. "He did good."

 **THE END . . .**

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	10. Chapter 10

PART 4

BABY DEBATE

Morgan: Oh he's so cute!

Rae: I know. He takes after his mom.

Nick: Excuse me? He clearly has the Stokes's men chin.

Greg: How can you tell? He's all squishy.

Morgan: I'm with Rae. He looks more like her.

Greg: How?

Rae & Morgan: It's his nose.

-Sara & Hodges Enter-

Sara: What's going on?

Nick: He looks just like me.

Morgan: Baby debate.

Hodges: Already? The kid was only born less than 32 hours ago.

Rae: His hair is even reddish.

Greg: He looks like a tony old man.

-Morgan hits Greg's arm-

Greg: Hey!

Morgan: Okay enough genetics arguing. Who are you two thinking of making the Godparents?

-Catherine walks in-

Catherine: Hope I'm not late.

Rae: Well Nick chose the Godmother, and I picked the Godfather.

Nick: But we haven't asked them yet.

Morgan: Who? Your family back in Texas?

Nick: Catherine, would you do us the honor of being Troy's Godmother?

Catherine: **Gasp** Of, well, of course Nicky. Anything for you two, and this little munchkin.

Greg: So who did you pick Rae?

Rae: I didn't make my decision until maybe a split second before Troy was here. I didn't know what qualified a good Godparent until yesterday. So Hodges what do you say?

Room: . . . !

Hodges: M-Me?

Rae: Yeah you. After all you're the reason Nick was able to make it on time.

Hodges: I don't think-

-Baby Troy is handed to him-

Morgan: See you're a natural.

Catherine: Best part is you get to spoil them with no consequences.

Hodges: He is pretty cute.

Rae: Told ya. Just like his mama!

Nick: Like his dad.

Greg: Here we go again.

-Troy starts crying-

Hodges: He screams like his mother.

Rae: Rude.

Nick: **smirking** Guess you win honey.

Rae: Shut up and hand me him, he's probably hungry.

Catherine: And that's the cue to leave.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **And that's the end. I got a little lazy with this scene, and did it sort of play style because I wanted to keep it in. So I hope you guys liked it.**

 **If so**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
